


Семь лап на двоих и два глаза

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Не бывает чужих собак.





	Семь лап на двоих и два глаза

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Автор рыдал, пока писал. Be careful!
> 
>  **Примечания:** Модерн!AU, никаких супер-сил. 
> 
>  
> 
> [визуализация 1](https://i.imgur.com/fU0UrlS.jpg)  
> [визуализация 2](https://i.imgur.com/UtUSbb5.jpg)

— Ничего, Солдат. Ничего, — присев, Стив потрепал собаку по ушам, и кобель тихонько заскулил, словно прося прощения.

— Знаю, что тяжело, мальчик, — Стив обхватил голову пса ладонями, то собирая шкуру на спинке носа складками, то оттягивая ее назад так, что умные карие глаза немецкой овчарки становились еще больше. Солдат безостановочно мел хвостом по траве, радуясь хозяйской ласке и отсутствию необходимости выполнять упражнения.

— Я знаю, что ты стараешься, — Стив полез в карман куртки, и Солдат тут же заинтересованно вскинул уши и снова заскулил, не отрывая глаз от протянутого на ладони лакомства, но и не делая ни малейшей попытки за ним потянуться, что было отличительной чертой дрессуры служебных собак. Даже если они становились «бывшими», как Солдат теперь.

— Можно, мальчик, можно, — скомандовал Стив, и пес, смахнув лакомство с ладони одним движением языка, захрустел угощением, на лету подбирая крошки.

— Хороший мальчик, хороший, — подождав, пока он доест, проворковал Стив, снова принимаясь чесать пса за ушами. Солдат ластился, пытаясь достать его лицо большим розовым языком, вилял хвостом, но Стив видел, что пес устал, пусть даже тот и не отдавал себе в этом отчета.

— Ну, все, Солдат. Будет, мой хороший. Домой, да, мальчик? Поедем домой?

Солдат резво вскочил на ноги, покачнулся, но быстро обрел равновесие. В физическом плане, учитывая все случившееся, лучшего восстановления и пожелать было нельзя, а вот в остальном… Стив погладил его по лбу, взъерошил шерсть на холке и прицепил к ошейнику короткий поводок. Они неторопливо пошли к калитке в дальнем конце просторного, огороженного заросшей плющом сеткой Рабица вольера, который Стив арендовал на два часа в день, как только наблюдающий Солдата врач дала добро на возобновление физических нагрузок. Солдат, который все еще нервно реагировал на открытое пространство, в отгороженном закутке чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее.

Калитка в противоположном конце вольера скрипнула, и Стив оглянулся. Они с Солдатом ходили сюда уже пару недель, и Стив не видел других посетителей. «Собачий рай» — один из крупнейших в Бостоне центров для домашних животных — предоставлял множество открытых площадок для выгула и дрессуры, и этот вольер спросом не пользовался — отчасти поэтому Стив и остановил свой выбор именно на нем. Ему стало любопытно, что у них за соседи.

Это оказался молодой мужчина: высокий, пожалуй, с самого Стива ростом, с длинными темными волосами, прижатыми низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболкой. Он был одет в темные джинсы и легкую ветровку, хотя стоял август, погода была жаркой, и футболка подмышками Стива давно намокла. В правой руке он держал поводок, и у его ног семенил маленький рыжий комок с большими треугольными ушами и пушистым задом. Корги месяцев четырех-пяти, навскидку определил Стив, невольно улыбаясь при виде щенка, радостно тянувшего поводок в попытке обнюхать все вокруг разом. Парень же, заметил Стив, при виде них, наоборот, замер, и поза его сделалась напряженной, словно он не знал, уйти или остаться. Стив поспешил сгладить неловкость, вежливо кивнув и махнув рукой, и они с Солдатом покинули площадку, аккуратно прикрыв за собой калитку.

* * *

Они виделись теперь почти каждый день, если только Солдат не уставал раньше обычного, что все еще порой случалось. Стив с Солдатом приезжали в два пополудни, занимались, бегали, играли или просто дурачились, валяясь на траве, а в четыре приходил их длинноволосый сменщик с неизменно жизнерадостным щенком. Через пару недель они уже улыбались и кивали друг другу, если получалось пересечься.

Инцидент случился в четверг. Ну, как инцидент: Солдат, дурачась, обмотал ноги Стива поводком, они замешкались у своей, полуоткрытой уже калитки, а, когда заслышав паникующий окрик: «Бруклин! Сидеть! Сидеть! Ко мне!», Стив поднял голову, маленький остроухий комок рыжезадого счастья на полных парах мчался к ним, вывалив язык и волоча поводок по траве.

— Бруклин! — паники в голосе ощутимо прибавилось. Стив торопливо захлопнул калитку, отрезая пути к бегству, и скомандовал Солдату сидеть. Пес послушно опустился на траву, следя за приближением щенка скорее с любопытством, чем с напряжением. Стив присел рядом, чтобы ненароком не напугать малыша. Футах в двадцати от них корги — очевидно, Бруклин — остановился, повел носом, тявкнул, но все же решительно двинулся вперед, описывая по траве широкие полукружья. Солдат шумно дышал, вывалив язык, и Стив успокаивающе потрепал его по холке. Для кобеля это была первая встреча с другим животным с тех пор, как они вернулись, и Стив все еще был не очень уверен насчет того, как она пройдет.

В пяти футах от них щенок остановился, снова повел носом и вдруг заскулил, беспомощно вертясь из стороны в сторону.

— Тише, Бруклин, — ласково проворковал Стив, заставляя Солдата улечься. — Все в порядке, маленький. Хозяин уже идет. — Парень и правда бежал к ним, неловко придерживая левую руку. — Все в порядке, Бруклин. Все в порядке, маленький. Никто тебя не обидит.

Заслышав свое имя, щенок вскинул уши, но с места не двинулся, продолжая беспомощно оглядываться и втягивать носом воздух.

— Бруклин! — окликнул, приближаясь, парень, и щенок, ожив, задрал поджатый было хвост и радостно рванул на голос, путаясь в поводке, траве и коротких ногах. Солдат заскулил, и Стив положил руку ему на холку, успокаивающе поглаживая. Парень меж тем плюхнулся на землю, и Бруклин, взобравшись ему на колени, принялся радостно вылизывать хозяина везде, куда мог дотянуться. Бейсболка полетела на землю, темные волосы рассыпались по плечам густой волной, и Стив, впервые за долгое — чертовски долгое — время, почувствовал, как в груди полузабытым ощущением трепыхнулось сердце.

— Эм, прошу прощения, — сказал парень, когда Бруклин убедился в том, что хозяин осведомлен о степени его обожания, и снова сполз с колен. — Он все еще плохо слушается. Спасибо, что не дали ему удрать.

Он несмело улыбнулся, и какая потрясающая у него была улыбка, когда он не прятал ее под низко надвинутым козырьком бейсболки и поднятым воротником неизменной ветровки.

Стив помотал головой.

— Без проблем. У него сейчас самый любопытный возраст.

— О да, — парень снова улыбнулся, глядя, как щенок, спрятав нос в траве, шурудит там лапой, пошарил за собой правой рукой, нашел и снова надел бейсболку.

— Стив Роджерс, — представился Стив, протягивая руку и, сам не зная, почему, добавил: — Капитан, в отставке.

Парень посерьезнел, прикусил губу и, обтерев обслюнявленную руку о джинсы, ответил на рукопожатие. Хватка у него была сильная.

— Баки Барнс, сержант, комиссован по ранению.

Солдат нервно заскулил, как с ним теперь бывало, когда к Стиву приближались другие люди, и он поспешил успокаивающе погладить собаку.

— Это Солдат, — представил он, и пес, услышав свое имя, вскинул уши и метнул хвостом, ластясь к стивовой руке. — Вот кто у нас настоящий герой.

— Я вижу, — тихо сказал Баки, глядя на пустое место там, где должна была быть левая лапа. Шрам на плече уже скрылся под слоем отросшей шерсти. — При исполнении?

Стив кивнул.

— Да, спас весь взвод. Я узнал, что после операции его отправят доживать в питомник в Джорджии и… — он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать голос — он ни с кем об этом не говорил, с тех пор как положил полковнику на стол заявление об отставке. — Ты этого стоил, да, мальчик? — Стив потрепал пса по холке, и тот вдруг перекатился на спину, подставляя ему поджарое брюхо, чего при посторонних не делал уже много месяцев.

Бруклин, заинтересовавшись ерзанием и довольным поскуливанием большого пса, потихоньку подбирался ближе, старательно делая вид, что полностью сосредоточен на жизни букашек в траве.

— А у тебя, погляжу, любопытное рыжее солнышко, — улыбнулся Стив.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Терапевт предложил. Сказал: лучший способ социальной реадаптации — это забота о ком-то еще. — Он смущенно заправил за уши выбившиеся волосы. — Не то чтобы он оказался не прав.

Бруклин подобрался еще ближе. Солдат лениво перевернулся на живот и устроил голову на единственной оставшейся лапе. Нос его тоже подергивался. Баки нервно накрутил поводок на руку, придерживая щенка, и вопросительно поглядел на Стива.

Тот обхватил пса одной рукой, а другую протянул Бруклину. Тот сначала отпрянул, потом принюхался и принялся наполовину жевать, наполовину вылизывать пахнущие другим псом пальцы.

— Свои, Солдат, — Стив осторожно приблизил измусоленную корги руку к овчарке. — Это свои, мальчик, свои.

Солдат принюхался, облизнул ладонь Стива с тыльной стороны и метнул хвостом. Корги затявкал, вырываясь из руки Баки, Солдат, заинтересованно приподняв уши, наблюдал за его усилиями. Баки потихоньку отпускал руку, которой придерживал щенка поперек груди, и в конце концов Бруклин ткнулся носом в нос Солдата. Большой пес шумно выдохнул, поднял голову, зевая могучей пастью, и корги закрутился на месте, потеряв контакт, словно… Словно ориентировался только на слух и нюх, а не…

— Ослеп в два месяца, — подтвердил догадку Стива Баки. — Заводчики сказали — генетический брак, предлагали другого щенка, но…

Солдат опустил морду. Бруклин, довольно пища, копошился в теплом уголке у него между лапой и грудью.

— …он того стоил, — тихо закончил за него Стив, и Баки кивнул.

— И он не видит, что я тоже… — Баки неловко дернул левым плечом: движение получилось оборванным, механическим, рука так и осталась лежать в кармане, и тогда до Стива дошло. — Да ему и все равно.

— Зато они видят больше, чем можно увидеть глазами, — сказал он, и Баки впервые дольше нескольких секунд задержал на нем взгляд.

* * *

Продлевая абонемент еще на месяц, Стив заплатил за дополнительные два часа, хотя администратор трижды сверилась с расписанием и четырежды предупредила, что в эти часы вольер занят.

— Все в порядке, мэм, — успокоил он девушку, — у мистера Барнса нет возражений против совместного выгула.

Она хмыкнула, перезвонила Баки и, получив его подтверждение, посмотрела на Стива еще более подозрительно, хотя проставила на карте-пропуске соответствующие часы.

Теперь они с Солдатом приезжали к трем, выполняли обязательные упражнения — овчарка день ото дня набиралась сил — а в четыре к ним присоединялись Баки с Бруклином, и они в два голоса и четыре руки учили щенка базовым командам. «Сидеть», «стоять», «рядом» и «ко мне» были азами, на которых настоял Баки, больше всего боявшийся, что Бруклин попадет в беду, попросту не увидев опасности и не умея реагировать мгновенно и беспрекословно.

Щенок слушался через раз, и Баки часто сокрушался, что его нельзя научить на примере безупречно выполняющего команды Солдата, пока однажды большой пес, реагируя на «Лежать!» не шлепнулся рядом со щенком, прихватив его за холку, когда тот подорвался было куда-то мчаться.

Бруклин изумленно тявкнул, поерзал, боком ощутив тепло бока овчарки, и послушно замер, выжидающе глядя большими слепыми глазами в темноту.

— Молодец, мальчик, — Баки потрепал его по голове, а когда тот дернулся вскочить на ноги, снова непреклонно скомандовал: — Лежать!

Бруклин смущенно пискнул, поерзал, ощутил бок Солдата, спокойно лежавшего рядом, и тоже успокоился. Баки угостил лакомством обоих.

С тех пор пошло легче. Солдат, словно вспомнив молодость, послушно выполнял команды, корректируя поведение Бруклина там, где не могли даже хозяйские руки. Ему самому наличие юного, шустрого и жизнерадостного компаньона шло только на пользу. Солдату было всего восемь лет — возраст выхода на пенсию для служебных собак, хотя по биологическим меркам это была далеко еще не старость.

К тому времени, как сентябрь позолотил кроны склоняющихся над вольером вязов, Бруклин беспрекословно слушался базовых команд, и они с Баки отрабатывали реагирование на щелчок пальцев: два — «ко мне», один — «стоять». Солдат валялся в листьях, подставлял Стиву живот и неожиданно полюбил носиться за фрисби. И каждый день Стив и Баки оставляли им минимум полчаса просто побегать по вольеру кругами, поваляться в листьях и поиграть, как вздумается.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стив в один из таких дней, когда они стояли у забора, наблюдая за ленивой возней собак — Бруклин лежал на Солдате сверху, и большой пес неторопливо вылизывал аккуратную мордочку с треугольными ушами. — Я знаю одно местечко за городом. Там никого не бывает, от дороги очень далеко. Может, устроим пикник, пока не похолодало совсем?

Баки — на нем была рубашка-хенли и теплый худи поверх — пожевал губу.

— Солдата надо приучать к более открытой местности, — пояснил Стив. — И Бруклина нужно учить реагировать на команды мгновенно и в любой обстановке. Они ладят — вдвоем им будет легче.

Баки медленно кивнул и виновато улыбнулся, дергая левым плечом с закрепленным там протезом.

— Тебе придется нас забрать.

— Без проблем, — просиял Стив. — Вообще без проблем, дружище.

* * *

Баки жил в тихом респектабельном районе старой застройки, где трехэтажные дома были давно поделены на квартиры со всеми удобствами и сдавались поэтажно. Остановив свой Ленд Крузер возле нужного, Стив коротко посигналил, боясь поднять на уши всю округу, но опасался он напрасно. Буквально через пару минут тяжелая парадная дверь распахнулась, и выскочил сначала Бруклин в красной шлейке со звездами, а следом вышел Баки с тяжелой сумкой на правом плече. Стив выскочил из машины, собираясь открыть ему дверь, но Солдат, и так беспокойно метавшийся по заднему сиденью, жалобно заскулил.

Баки сориентировался первым. Он открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь, поставил сумку на пол, и, подхватив Бруклина, поднял его на заднее пассажирское и забрался туда сам.

— Мы с мальчиками будем в порядке, — улыбнулся он, безуспешно отмахиваясь одной рукой от норовивших зализать его до смерти собак.

— Ну, смотрите, — Стив передвинул сумку так, чтобы ничего ненароком не опрокинулось, помахал какой-то подозрительно глядящей на них с тротуара пожилой леди и осторожно тронул джип. С заднего сиденья доносилось тихое воркование — Баки успокаивал собак.

— В кармане за моим сиденьем есть бумажные пакеты, — на всякий случай предупредил Стив. — Но если надо будет тормознуть — скажи.

К счастью, обошлось без происшествий.

В штате Мэн стоял восхитительный сентябрь. Кое-где огненно-рыжая, кое-где золотая листва раскидистых вязов, акаций и кленов разбавляла тяжелую налитую зелень сосен. Траву по обочинам усыпал богатый густой ковер листьев. Неприметная проселочная дорога, на которую свернул Стив, ловко огибая давно заржавевший шлагбаум, уводила их все дальше на восток, уверенно забирая к испещренному многочисленными озерами побережью. Стив остановил машину у одного из таких.

Последние двести ярдов пришлось пройти пешком. Солдат жался к Стиву, и тот не спускал руки с его холки руки, а Бруклин, наоборот, рвался обследовать неизведанные территории, и только плотная шлейка и уверенная рука Баки удерживали его от безрассудных поступков.

Озеро, к которому они вышли, было небольшим и неглубоким. Правый берег густо порос ивами, а левый плавно спускался к воде в единственно свободном от тростника месте. Державшийся рядом со Стивом Солдат отошел чуть в сторону, все расширяя круги, проверил территорию, и, наконец удовлетворившись, плюхнулся наземь подле хозяина. Баки, крепко придерживая поводок, обводил Бруклина вокруг территории. Щенок старательно принюхивался, пытаясь отличить местные запахи от привнесенных, и вскоре, уверенно ориентируясь в пространстве, справил малую нужду и протрусил к разомлевшему на солнце Солдату.

По темной поверхности озера неторопливо скользили узкие ивовые листья. На ветру шелестел пожелтевший камыш. Собаки, поначалу лежавшие смирно, пообвыкнув, принялись играться так, что хвосты уши и лапы только успевали мелькать в густой траве. Солдат выписывал замысловатые петли, и в то же время держался так, чтобы все время находиться между корги и немногочисленными возможностями улизнуть с площадки.

Когда Стив позвал:

— Солдат, ужинать, — пес послушно вернулся, волоча за собой за ошейник упирающегося и порыкивающего Бруклина. Баки неуверенно протянул к корги руку, и Солдат облизнул его в обе щеки, придерживая так и норовившего удрать щенка уцелевшей лапой.

— Хороший пес, хороший, — засмеялся Стив. Бруклин еще немного побрыкался, но почувствовав аромат из-под сунутой под нос миски, заскулил и жадно набросиллся на еду. Время от времени он поднимал влажный нос, тявкал, и тогда Солдат отрывался от собственной миски, касался его мордочки своей, и тот снова возвращался к трапезе.

— Ветеринар говорил, что он будет лучше социализироваться рядом со зрячими собаками, но я не думал, что он это буквально имел в виду, — смущенно сказал Баки, когда к концу трапезы собаки снова переплелись поводками, ногами и мордами и затихли, сыто и довольно сопя.

— Солдат плохо ел с тех пор, как мы вернулись, — сказал Стив. — А потом мы встретили Бруклина и тебя.

— Стало лучше?

Баки сосредоточенно пилил пластиковым ножом кусок стэйка в собственной тарелке, и Стив, аккуратно перехватив вилку и нож, быстро разрезал еду на удобные для него кусочки поменьше.

— Лучше, — откликнулся Стив, придвигая к нему миску с поделенными на дольки сливами.

* * *

В ноябре выпал снег. Солдат дурачился, словно шестимесячный щенок, и у Стива не хватало духа призывать его к более серьезному поведению.

Когда Бруклин сильно уставал, Стив с Солдатом провожали их с Баки домой. Стив нес утомившегося малыша за пазухой плотной летной куртки, а Солдат чинно трусил рядом с Баки, образцово реагируя на малейшее движение поводка. Баки не спускал с него глаз, когда на Солдата нападало игривое настроение, и он принимался ловить собственный хвост или падал на спину, подставляя живот и выпрашивая ласку.

— Им все равно, как они выглядят, — сказал как-то Стив. Солдат, набегавшийся и уставший, лениво чесал задней лапой за ухом, а Бруклин давно уже тихо сопел, пригревшись за пазухой Стива. — Главное то, что они все еще могут получать от жизни удовольствие.

— Говоришь, как мой терапевт, — проворчал Баки, когда Стив передавал ему сонно сопящего корги. Стив усмехнулся:

— К моему ужасу, они иногда оказываются правы.

Баки покачал головой, и Стив не сумел удержаться — заправил выбившиеся из-под вязаной зимней шапочки темные пряди обратно за ухо.

— Что делаешь на Рождество? — хмелея от собственной наглости, спросил он.

Баки дернул здоровым плечом.

— Никаких особенных планов.

— Встретим вдвоем? — Стив не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. — Заберу вас днем. Я живу на окраине, соседи идиоты, конечно, но задний двор хорошо огорожен и ребятам будет, где побегать.

Баки потеребил губу, пряча нос в шерсти мирно сопящего корги, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо за приглашение.

Стив старался не улыбаться слишком широко.

— Вам двоим спасибо.

Баки фыркнул. Солдат, зевнув, бодро клацнул зубастой пастью и, ухватив подол куртки, потащил Стива в сторону машины.

* * *

Рождественский день выдался снежным и тихим. Укрытый белоснежной периной город дремал до полудня, и сонный клерк на заправке, куда Стив с Солдатом завернули в начале двенадцатого, посмотрел на них с неодобрением, несмотря на щедрые чаевые.

Улицу, где жил Баки, тоже опутывало сонное забытье, и единственным живым существом в столь ранний час выглядел только жизнерадостно махавший хвостом и тявкающий Бруклин. Баки, отчаянно зевая и зябко кутаясь в плотную куртку, плюхнулся на переднее сиденье и радостно замычал, когда Стив вложил в его руку стаканчик с тройным черным из Старбакса. Собаки, рыча и повизгивая, возились на заднем сидении.

— Ого, — сказал Баки, когда Стив остановил машину перед большим домом с просторной, засыпанной снегом лужайкой.

— Не смущай меня, — Стив пригладил отросшие волосы. — Мне и так постоянно кажется, что он слишком большой для нас двоих.

Солдат просунул голову вперед и принялся вылизывать их обоих. Бруклин, вскарабкавшись по коробке передач, забрался смеющемуся Баки на колени.

* * *

— Если хочешь, сними, — вполголоса сказал Стив, заметив, как Баки украдкой потирает место стыка культи и протезной гильзы. — Без проблем, приятель.

Баки пожевал губу, зачем-то оглянулся на гостиную — собаки, словно загипнотизированные, лежали почти уткнувшись носами в горящий камин. Бруклин время от времени вздрагивал, когда лопалось плохо высохшее изнутри полешко, но привалившийся к нему боком Солдат всякий раз принимался его вылизывать, и корги быстро успокаивался.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки. — Поможешь?

Стив вытер руки о повязанное поверх джинсов полотенце и подошел ближе.

— Надо ослабить ремни, — тихо сказал Баки, не поднимая глаз.

— Ага, — Стив аккуратно стянул с протеза рукав темно-зеленой хенли, задрал рубашку на левое плечо Баки.

— Не холодно? — спросил он, и Баки дернул головой, мол, нет.

Протез крепился к правому плечу и подмышке. Кожа под ремнями была красной, хотя, к счастью, никаких серьезных повреждений, кроме небольшой натертости, не было. Стив ослабил ремни, расстегнул пряжки и аккуратно снял протез. Баки, не моргая, смотрел себе под ноги. То, что осталось от его левой руки и плеча, было покрыто неровными бугристыми шрамами — багровыми там, где кожа наросла поверх мяса, и толстыми, белесыми там, где ее сшили умелые руки хирурга.

Баки дернулся прикрыться, но Стив перехватил его руку.

— Замерз?

Термостат был выкручен на максимум, и в доме было комфортно и тепло. Баки помотал головой, длинные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая его выражение. Стив аккуратно вернул рукав на место.

— Ты не мог бы, — Баки облизнул губы, неловко дернув рукой. — Не люблю, когда болтается.

Стив аккуратно завязал болтающийся рукав под культей. Кусающий губы Баки вдруг улыбнулся.

— Эй, Хьюстон, если вы не очнетесь, мы останемся без угощения, — проворчал он, и только тогда до Стива дошло, что уже пару минут как истошно голосит, сигнализируя о готовности, духовка.

Индейка получилась суховатой, но Баки полил ее оставшейся на дне кастрюльки жидкостью — остатки от разлитого по пузатым литровым бокалам глинтвейна — и это спасло мясо, придав ему особенно пикантный вкус.

Солдат вел себя прилично, как полагается настоящей служебной собаке, а вот Бруклин, не стесняясь, выпрашивал у хозяина кусочки и щедро делил с овчаркой добытое. Солдат виновато косился на Стива, но все равно ел, и корги, радостно повизгивая, принимался выпрашивать у Баки снова.

— Он вьет из меня веревки, — повинился Баки, когда они отвалились от индейки отяжелевшие и сытые.

Стив фыркнул, бросил взгляд на часы и, пробормотав: «Я на секунду», вышел в прихожую. Когда он вернулся, Баки сидел, на восточный манер скрестив ноги, и чесал развалившегося морской звездой у его бедра Бруклина. Солдат, словно сознавая серьезность момента, подобрался, вскинув голову, и переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого.

Баки придвинул к Стиву небольшую коробку.

— Вот, — неловко сказал он. — С Рождеством.

— И тебя. Вас обоих, — торопливо поправился Стив, в свою очередь передавая ему средних размеров коробочку, которую специально выбирал так, чтобы ее легко можно было открыть одной рукой. Баки смущенно улыбнулся. Его высокие скулы алели. 

— Ты первый, — выдохнули они оба и рассмеялись.

Стив принялся развязывать бело-синие ленты. В коробке оказался темно-синий свитер с красно-белой звездой на груди и такой же медальон с выбитым на обратной стороне телефоном и адресом Стива.

— Для настоящих героев, — смущенно прокомментировал Баки. Стив закивал, скрывая стоящие в глазах слезы, и прицепил медальон на ошейник Солдата. Пес обнюхал новый аксессуар, зевнул и подлез под ладонь Стива, недвусмысленно намекая на ласку.

— Теперь ты, — улыбнулся Стив, старательно лаская овчарку за ушами.

Он зря переживал — Баки легко справился с коробочкой.

— Ты сатана, — фыркнул тот, вынимая небольшого резинового медведя, остро пахнущего хвоей. Игрушка в его руке пискнула — и без того настороживший нос корги рванул к ней, словно голодный на мясо. Через полминуты жалобный писк игрушки раздавался уже из другой половины дома, и Солдат, поднявшись с видом «я, так и быть, пригляжу за этим непутевым животным» легко потрусил туда на своих трех лапах.

Баки вынул лежавший на дне коробочки поводок — его можно было пристегивать к шлейке джинсов, освобождая руку — и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо... Я не знаю…

Он беспомощно замолк, глядя в пол и перебирая складки поводка пальцами.

— Зато я знаю, — сказал Стив и, наклонившись вперед, накрыл его губы своими. — С Рождеством, любимый.

Баки эхом откликнулся в поцелуй:

— С Рождеством.

В глубине дома радостно сопя, возились собаки.


End file.
